<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an umbrella for you by loveswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897399">an umbrella for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan'>loveswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing an umbrella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A single raindrop fell on Aira's left eye and trickled down his cheek as he blinked in surprise. Before long, his tears had mixed with the rain that had started falling from the sky.</p><p>Standing outside in the rain, his tears and sweat mixing with the cool drops of rainwater, seemed like a much more fitting position for him than doing stretches or practicing vocals in the practice room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an umbrella for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't write but it's been raining quite a bit where I live and I felt like writing a short 500-word drabble about HiiAi sharing an umbrella but....it somehow ended up like this.</p><p>This is my first time writing anything ever and I have read only a handful of fanfics, so it probably sucks but I'm always thinking about HiiAi and wanted to do something to feed myself I guess<br/>I wouldn't have even considered writing if not for my friends (THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNDAE AND RIN! I owe you guys way too many things!!) who helped me tons and corrected my stupid grammar and awkward wording, so all the good parts are thanks to them!</p><p>Proofread by <a href="https://twitter.com/amagiiz">gigi (@amagiiz)</a> and I swear that I wouldn't be posting this if she hadn't transformed my terrible fic into something else altogether. (THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't know what I have done to deserve this...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aira walked on as the sound of the rising wind closed down on him, occasionally taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake he had bought. He had thought that taking a small break would help him clear his mind, but even the milky sweetness of the chocolate couldn't stop his thoughts from racing back to the dance room where ALKALOID was practicing. The room, which had once seemed warm and welcoming, which had served as proof that he was a proud idol, suddenly seemed cold and scary to him now.</p><p><em> I don't wanna go back there </em>, Aira thought, his grip on the carton of milkshake tightening.</p><p>It was scary not because the warm, welcoming smiles of his senpais had ceased or because the cheerful voice of Hiiro calling out to him had stopped —  Aira was just tired.</p><p>Grey clouds loomed over the fancy buildings outside ES as Aira quickened his pace, no longer paying much attention to where his legs were leading him. The cold breeze roughly brushed against the blond's bare neck, making him shiver just a little.</p><p>
  <em> Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can never be any good? </em>
</p><p>If Hiiro, who didn't know a thing about singing and dancing till a few months ago, could suddenly put out enchanting performances, why couldn't Aira, who had been working towards this his <em> entire life </em>, get any better? Every time he made a mistake, Tatsumi would merely smile and gently correct him, and Mayoi, being an excellent teacher, would tirelessly help him until he got it just right. But despite all of this, he knew the truth. </p><p>
  <em> The reason why we're not getting any new jobs, the reason why we're not being favored by the ES staff anymore —  it has to be me. I’m the one holding them back. There can’t be any other explanation. </em>
</p><p>The wind howled and Aira stopped in his tracks, trying to shake away these thoughts. He was upset that even the chocolate wasn't helping him keep his negative thoughts at bay. He dumped the empty milkshake carton in a nearby trash can as he sighed and let out a soft breath.</p><p>Everyone always called him cute, nothing more. Was that it? Was there no other point in his existence? Why was he trying so hard to stay cute, then? If he couldn't sing and dance on stage, if he couldn’t give love and be loved, there wasn't any meaning in him being an idol. </p><p>The slight roar of thunder could be heard in the distance as Aira looked up at the once clear blue sky, which was now tainted by the dark clouds. He was untalented and ugly. A misfit. Despite his determination to spread his wings and fly, he kept falling and pulling the rest of ALKALOID down with him. Wasn't it cruel for him to keep desiring this dream, even at the cost of others? A place where he could belong without feeling like he was stepping on others —  did such a place not exist?</p><p>A single raindrop fell on Aira's left eye and trickled down his cheek as he blinked in surprise. Before long, his tears had mixed with the rain that had started falling from the sky.</p><p>The thin young boy stood there, waiting for all his thoughts to be drowned and washed away by the rain. He wasn't prepared for the downpour but he could always run back to the ES building, even if that wasn't a very idol-like thing to do. But, really, he was just searching for an excuse to not go back. Standing outside in the rain, his tears and sweat mixing with the cool drops of rainwater, seemed like a much more fitting position for him than doing stretches or practicing vocals in the practice room.</p><p>After his face had cooled down a bit, Aira decided to take shelter under the roof of a nearby closed shop. He crouched down and sat on the damp concrete front steps in frustration, the cold sending shivers through his body. The roof wasn't doing a very good job of keeping him safe and he could feel the cold raindrops wet the top of his head. He didn't want to face the others this way. He was weak and useless —  an absolute mess. </p><p><em> If it weren't me </em> , the thought crept into his mind again, <em> If only a dropout like me wasn’t put with them. If only it was someone like Kohakucchi... </em></p><p>"Aira!" a loud, clear voice called out to him. Aira froze in place. </p><p><em> How did they even </em>—</p><p>"There you are, Aira!" </p><p>A steady umbrella, lined with dark blue on the inside, was lowered over the blond's pretty head as Hiiro crouched down to Aira's height.</p><p>"I've been searching for you everywhere, my friend! You said that you were only going to take a break and get something to drink, but you were gone for a long time, so we were worried. Tatsumi-senpai seemed to think that it might rain soon, so I grabbed an umbrella and came to search for you!"</p><p>Aira didn't look up. <em> Stupid Hiro-kun. Why did he have to come here now? Am I not even allowed to feel depressed in peace? </em> He sighed loudly.</p><p>"Hiro-kun, you’re an idiot. If you thought it was going to rain and wanted to bring me an umbrella, why wouldn't you bring one for yourself<em> — </em>" Aira slowly turned to face Hiiro, his words quickly trailing off and his cheeks reddening from the sight in front of him.</p><p>The taller boy had sat on the steps to his left, so close that he could see even his own reflection sparkling clearly in Hiiro's brilliant blue eyes. The handsome boy’s fiery red bangs were dripping wet with raindrops, which only made him look even more gorgeous. Aira could feel his heartbeat rise. Hiiro smelled like the fresh rain, while <em> he </em>probably smelled like sweat — not to mention that his face was still salty from all the crying.</p><p>"Hm? Aira?" Hiiro tilted his head to the side questioningly.</p><p><em> Oh no, the tears </em> , Aira panicked, <em> Hiro-kun mustn't see. </em></p><p>"Hiro-kun, you idiot!" Aira started, turning his face away, "Why is your hair wet if you're holding an umbrella?!"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Aira. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that the rain here seemed so unique. It felt different from the rain you see in my hometown, you see. I was just curious to know why."</p><p>"Are you stupid?" Aira scolded in a sharp tone, turning back to face Hiiro for only a split second, "You’re going to catch a cold, y'know."</p><p>"Do not worry about me, Aira! I assure you that I have undergone vigorous training in order to keep my body healthy and fit. I cannot lose to a little rain!"</p><p>Aira looked backed at him skeptically. It was freezing cold outside. Hiiro might have trained himself, but Aira's body was still weak despite all of their idol training. His naturally thin, skinny frame was a constant setback for him, no matter how hard he worked to get stronger. </p><p>"Achoo!" Aira couldn't stop the sneeze from escaping his body. He wasn't used to being out in the rain, and the sensation of the icy cold raindrops mixing with his sweat and clinging onto his skin wasn't very pleasant.</p><p>"Aira..." He was met with Hiiro's concerned glance. "Are you cold?" Hiiro asked, his brows raised.</p><p><em> Don't look at me like that, you idiot. </em> Aira turned away again, unable to bear the sight of the other boy staring at him with such genuine worry.</p><p>"Don't turn away," Hiiro insisted.</p><p>Hiiro was troubled. It wasn't just that Aira was cold and tired. His face looked... <em> different </em>. He couldn't recognise the usual energetic, excited boy he knew in it.</p><p>"Look at me, Aira." </p><p>The freezing boy was met with the sensation of a warm hand gently touching his chin and turning it to face Hiiro’s. He wanted to resist. He wanted to break free from the hand. It wasn't that Hiiro wouldn't let him...but the heat emanating from Hiiro's hand had started spreading onto Aira’s face, brightening his cheeks, and before he knew it, he realised that he didn't actually <em> want </em>Hiiro to let go.</p><p>"Aira..." </p><p>Hiiro looked at Aira as if he was in a trance, and Aira just stared back. He was panicking, but it was fine. Looking into Hiiro's blue eyes always calmed him down.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" Hiiro asked, shifting the umbrella to his left hand as he used his right one to gently touch Aira's face and wipe away his tears, his face mildly twisted in pain from seeing the sorry state of the younger boy.</p><p>Aira shut his eyes. The gentleness with which Hiiro called his name, the concern with which he asked him what was wrong...he could just listen to Hiiro’s beautiful voice forever. </p><p><em> His fingers are warm too </em>, Aira thought, his lips breaking into a small smile.</p><p>"I'm fine," Aira insisted. He opened his eyes to see Hiiro bent over his face, searching all over it for a sign of something that would prove otherwise.</p><p><em> He's so close. </em>A soft blush danced across Aira's face as he happily smiled at Hiiro, closing his eyes again. His red hair looked like the sun to Aira at that moment.</p><p>Hiiro scanned Aira's face again. "If you say so, Aira." Hiiro's features slowly relaxed, reassured by Aira's bright smile. </p><p>He slowly moved his hands away and smiled. "If you are troubled by anything, you should share it with me, my friend. I would prefer it if you didn't keep things from me. All of us were worried about you."</p><p>"Mmm," Aira hummed in response, looking out to see the rain calming down just a little bit.</p><p>"Aira, were you upset because you couldn't do that new dance move correctly?"</p><p>Aira's face fell. He was the only one who was struggling. Everyone else could do it just fine. Even Tatsumi could manage, despite his injured leg. Why wouldn't Aira’s legs just listen to him and bend the way he wanted them to? </p><p>Looking at Aira's depressed face made Hiiro feel like a small part of him was breaking inside —  it stung his heart. He was probably the cause for Aira's pain. After all, there were very few things Hiiro had trouble doing. He wasn't exactly good at being an <em> idol </em> , but dancing and singing came more naturally to him than it did for most people. On the other hand, Aira worked so hard. It would make so much more sense if Aira was the one with all that talent —  he was the one who deserved it more. But instead, <em> Hiiro </em>was the one favoured by the heavens. He was the one making Aira suffer. The thought sunk deep into his chest, filling it with pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Aira." </p><p>Hiiro's face changed into a tense expression, deeply distressed by Aira's condition. Aira could easily guess the thoughts that were filling Hiiro's head.</p><p>"Hiro-kun, you’re an idiot!" Aira clapped Hiiro's cheeks with his cold hands, as a quick strike of lightning flashed nearby. "You're a stupid idiot who's good at everything, but you're not the reason I suck." </p><p><em> His cheeks are warm too, </em> Aira thought, <em> Why is this boy giving out so much heat in this cold? </em></p><p>"You might be ahead of me and better than me at everything right now, but I'm not kidding when I say that one day I <em> will </em>overtake you!" Aira puffed up his cheeks in determination and pressed his hands on Hiiro’s cheeks. "You can't just ride forever on pure talent alone! Remember that one day, the idol Aira Shiratori will shine brighter than you, Hiro-kun. So, don't you get any ideas about me giving up and bowing down to you, okay?"</p><p>"Aiwa, yowe fweeshing," Hiiro tried to say.</p><p>Aira’s face quickly turned a light pink and he hastily moved his hands away as the other boy adjusted the umbrella in his hand, the umbrella that was covering them and keeping them safe from the rain.</p><p>"Haha. I am happy that you are no longer upset, Aira." Hiiro smiled as he looked at the blond's face longingly.</p><p>
  <em> He's so cute. </em>
</p><p>"And that's <em> your </em>fault, Hiro-kun," Aira mumbled under his breath, looking away to stare at the small puddle of water being formed by the rain dripping off of the umbrella.</p><p>"I'm just very glad that you are back to your old self." Hiiro flashed a quick grin and Aira was tempted to sneak in a look, only to be overwhelmed by his beauty again.</p><p>"Take off your jacket, Aira."</p><p>"<em> Huh </em>?!!" Aira jumped.</p><p>"It's wet," Hiiro pointed out, removing his own after setting the umbrella aside.</p><p>Well, Aira understood the reasoning behind it, but was it really okay? </p><p><em> It wouldn't hurt for a bit </em>, Aira thought as he removed his jacket, sneezing in the process. It was dripping wet and drenched in the slightly acidic rainwater.</p><p>"My sincerest apologies, Aira. I forgot that you are not quite as used to cold weather as I am," Hiiro said.</p><p>"Shut up, Hiro-kun." <em> Sometimes being weak doesn’t hurt though, </em> Aira thought, dumping his jacket to the side as Hiiro came even closer. <em> Wait, is this really okay?  </em></p><p>Hiiro covered Aira with his own jacket. Even though Hiiro's hair was soaked, his training hoodie was surprisingly still dry. Aira's inner shirt wasn't badly damaged by the rain, and soon he could feel the warmth entering his body. The smell of Hiiro's sweat mixed with the rain was a refreshing scent, and he felt all his worries melt away as he took a deep breath, surrounded by the comforting smell.</p><p>"Your hair is a mess," Hiiro pointed out, softly fingering the loose golden bangs strewn across Aira's forehead, cold and thin because of his adventure in the rain. </p><p><em> He's quite beautiful, </em> Hiiro thought, his cheeks slightly brightening. He wanted to feel through Aira’s hair more deeply.</p><p>The colour in Aira's face kept increasing as Hiiro played with his hair, moving closer and closer until their bodies were squeezed together and their legs were touching before gently pressing a light kiss on the left corner of Aira’s forehead.</p><p>"Achoo!" Aira sneezed again, this time not from the cold but from the sudden warmth of Hiiro's soft lips.</p><p>"Aaah, my apologies, Aira. I didn't mean to...."</p><p>But Aira wasn't that forgiving. He hadn't planned for things to take this turn, but there was no turning back now. He moved forward and placed a soft innocent kiss on Hiiro's lips, enjoying the bliss of having them all to himself, even if it was only for a brief moment. Hiiro froze and Aira didn't wait for him to kiss back. He didn't want to know the answer. It was only important for Hiiro to know how he felt. Aira stared at Hiiro, waiting for him to regain his composure.</p><p>"Aira, I — "</p><p>"Let's get back to the others, Hiro-kun," Aira awkwardly cut him off. "It looks like the rain might stop soon." </p><p>Aira tried to distract himself by watching the raindrops, which were falling at a lighter pace now. Hiiro stared at him for a moment, trying to find a reason or an explanation for his earlier action, before smiling brightly at Aira's cute red face. </p><p>"Yeah. Let's go back to the practice room, Aira.''</p><p>"Do you have an umbrella, though?" Aira asked.</p><p>"Of course! I brought you one, remember?"</p><p>Aira was exasperated. Was Hiiro doing this on purpose to drive him mad?</p><p>He tried again. "Are we going to be sharing the same one, then?" </p><p>At his words, Hiiro's face turned slightly pink and he turned his face away.</p><p>"If you don't mind, Aira,” he barely managed to say.</p><p>Aira stood up and grabbed the umbrella Hiiro had put to the side. The roaring thunder could no longer be heard and the bright sun was starting to come out again. The grey clouds were disappearing and the late evening sky was starting to appear, bright red and golden with streaks of indigo mixed in.</p><p>"Aira, I hope that you know how much you mean to ALKALOID. Please don't think of disappearing and leaving us alone," Hiiro pleaded with soft eyes.</p><p>Aira smiled at the evening sky. He knew that Hiiro was the type who found it easier to express himself through his actions than words of comfort. He loved that part of the innocent, pure boy, since it allowed Aira to be prideful despite his own shortcomings. He could understand what Hiiro wanted to say even without him putting it into words.</p><p>
  <em> I’m not alone anymore. I have a place where I belong as well. </em>
</p><p>"Let's go home." Aira took Hiiro's arm in his left hand, the umbrella in his right one, and pulled Hiiro up.</p><p><em> Home. </em> Hiiro gently smiled at the sound of the word and stood up, his right hand meeting the handle of the umbrella as Aira passed it to the taller boy to hold. "Yes, let's go home!"</p><p>Aira looked longingly at Hiiro's face. He could see his smile better now that the darkness was starting to disappear. </p><p><em> I might be clinging onto him, I might be using him as a crutch </em> . <em> He might not even feel the same way about me after all.  </em></p><p>"Is something the matter, Aira? Is there anything strange on my face?" Hiiro looked back, a questioning expression in his eyes.</p><p>"Don't stop walking, Hiro-kun," Aira turned around to look straight ahead.</p><p>
  <em> But even if I’m just hopelessly expecting things, even if it hurts to be around him because he always acts like this, it’s all okay. </em>
</p><p>"Because when you’re stuck all alone on a rainy day—"</p><p>"Hm? Aira?"</p><p>
  <em> I will still be there for you, waiting with an umbrella to take the two of us home. </em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Hiro-kun," Aira murmured softly.</p><p>Hiiro beamed at his companion despite his initial surprise at Aira’s words. "Of course, my friend!" </p><p>Aira sighed. </p><p>
  <em> Even if he’s a dense idiot who doesn’t understand love yet, I’ll still protect him from any rain that comes his way. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt @hiiairabu<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>